Legend of Zelda Potter
by Kagemaru The chaos of Uzu
Summary: I would say This iis my First attempt to making a Zelda Crossover but what i got is really Good So gar hope you Enjoy it... rated K Rating may Change if needed have fun reading What i got so far
1. Chapter 1

ZELDA POV

Zelda Potter woke up confused, a blond elf-like man wearing all green stood over her, face completely shadowed.

"Who are you ...?" Zelda tried to ask, but it was like she had no control over her body and voice. "Excuse me princess and i will be with you soon." He said, his voice somewhat familiar to her.

"She's just Zelda, she is not a princess... not really. If she was her Aunt and Uncle, her cousins even, would treat her better than a housemaid," another voice said.

All of a sudden, her aunt started banging on the cupboard door, interrupting the dream. Zelda sighed, climbing out of bed and putting on her "uniform" and heading out to do her chores as her adoptive family's maid. She'd tried to run away many times, but every time she did, she was always caught one way or another. Her friend George had tried to help her record some of the abuse to send to the authorities with a makeshift wire, but it was destroyed by her uncle as well.

Zelda would often have dreams about these strange elf people, the boy in green was a recurring figure. _Who is he?_ She thought. _It's always like this. Why can't my stupid brain just tell me who he is… it's so unfair…_ And just like that, the day was done and she was locked back in the cupboard for another night. She sighed, and pouted at her mirror as she went back to bed.

The next morning George sent her a letter via his pet owl, the only way they could sneak mail past the Dursleys. This time was different however, as the letter spoke of a place called "Hogwarts", a school for gifted children, more specifically, wizards and witches. As she was reading the first letter, she noticed a second one was attached to the back, this time formally addressed to her. So as not to arouse any suspicion from her abusive guardians, she skimmed over it very quickly and hid it under her bed. It all made sense now. Ever since she was little, Zelda could see a triangle that would help her understand things before they happened, a type of foresight. She knew exactly what Vernon would do to the letter if he ever found it.

She fumbled around her small room, hurrying to find a piece of scrap paper to write a reply before the bird was seen, or heard. It wasn't a fancy letter, simply asking for help with transport and school supplies, and any burning questions she had were squeezed in as well. She could only pray that George would be able to decipher it on such a crowded piece of paper. The owl flew off with the message, and she felt elated. _I'm so lucky to have a friend like George,_ she thought as she got dressed, feeling like Cinderella, about to go to the ball and escape her servitude once and for all.

GEORGE POV

George had been attempting to help Zelda get away for years to the best of his ability, but nothing had really worked until the letter came for her like some kind of divine intervention. He felt as though it was a losing game of wizard's chess, trying endlessly to take out the other king, but now there was a way to flip the board and finally help her get away from those step-monsters. Zelda was a witch now, so there was no better excuse he could think of to get her away from her muggle relatives and adopt her under the ever-expanding Weasley family name. He could hardly wait, but first, he had to get her out of there in the first place.

"I wonder how Zelda will react to seeing all of us, our family is huge compared to hers…" George wondered aloud as he flopped onto his bed.  
"Does she even know you have a twin?" Fred replied with a grin.

"Oops, guess I forgot again bro," George said playfully, tossing a pillow at him.

Fred chuckled, "Now, dear brother, that just makes things more interesting..."

MIXED POV

Two rather odd looking strangers appeared at the house of number 4, Privet drive. One, a greasy black haired man in matching black robes, and the other an older woman with emerald green robes and a pointy hat.

"Minerva," The greasy man said. "Why did you need me to accompany you here? You know I have a past with er… the lady of the house."

"I just wanted to show you something Professor Snape," Minerva replied with a small smile. "You're going to see exactly how spoilt that 'potter brat', as you call her, truly is."

She knocked loudly on the door, and a young blonde girl wearing a maid outfit answered the door.

"Hello? Are you from that school that sent me the letter?" Zelda asked hopefully.

"I suppose that means you're Zelda? Zelda Potter?" The old witch said in a hushed tone.

The girl nodded as she clung to the door.

"FREAKSHOW! WHERE IS OUR DINNER!" Vernon bellowed from deep inside the house.

Zelda jumped slightly, and whispered back, "Meet me at the park okay? It's the only place I'm allowed to go outside of this hell hole," before calling back to her step family "Just a minute! Bible salesman again!"  
"TURN THEM AWAY!" Vernon's voice boomed back.

"Sorry, gotta run. Please, I'll be waiting at the park," She repeated again before closing the door.

Professor Snape was taken aback, and whispered quietly to Minerva,

"This doesn't make any sense...I thought she would have been spoiled rotten…."

"Don't judge a book by it's cover Severus. The same goes for children you've never met." She smiled.

"I suppose you're right Professor Mcgonagall. How long has this been going on? Someone has to get her out of there." He replied, clearly bothered by what he'd just witnessed.

Minerva chuckled, patting him on the shoulder.

"Well if you'd only ask, the Weasley family and I have already been trying to release her for quite a while, but we'll need a bit of help to pull it off without a hitch" She began.

"So… what do you need me to do exactly?" He said after a while.

Her expression became grim.

"We need help from a certain someone that I understand you have… connections with. Lucius Malfoy."

"Malfoy?!... I.. I'll see what I can do.." Severus replied hesitantly.

The next day, Lucius received a letter from Severus, just as promised. It read;

 _{Lucius,_

 _I write this to ask a favor from you._

 _A child, living at the address of number four privet drive._

 _Get her out of there by any means necessary._

 _Name your price, and I will pay it. Name the task, it's done._

 _Just… help her._

 _In your debt,_

 _The Half-Blood Prince}_

"Narcissa, what do you make of this?" Lucius called out to his wife after finishing the letter.

"Hm? Let me see." She said, walking over to him. "Interesting… Why is he so interested in muggle affairs? Mudblood, perhaps?"

"Perhaps we should help this child? He seems rather desperate… having a professor in the pocket may come in handy one day soon." Lucius replied with a small smile. "Arrange a meeting tomorrow."

ZELDA POV

Zelda sat alone at the park, weeping quietly to herself.

"Who is he… there's always a shadow… but the rest of him looks kinda like me. Why do I always feel like I don't belong here…"

Snape and Minerva stepped out from their hiding places, and Severus sat next to Zelda on the bench.

"Hello again Miss Potter. What's troubling you?" He asked, a sad smile on his face.

She didn't look up

.

"It's this dream. This boy in green… but I can never see his face. He told me he'll be with me soon, but I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing to be honest. I have no idea who he is…"

Minerva frowned, sitting down on Zelda's other side.

"Can you describe his clothes in more detail?" She asked.

"Um… it was a long green shirt and kind of white pants.. and the hat made him look like an elf." Zelda started, concentrating hard, "I think he also had a sword and shield, though I can't remember the symbol…"

Snape let out a loud sigh of relief

.

"It's not him." He said, and Minerva nodded in agreement while Zelda looked at them both, confused.

"Who is… him?" She began as a yellow triangle symbol appeared in front of her eyes, whispering a name. "V-Voldemort? I just had a.. a vision..." she finished.

"A seer?" Snape questioned, flinching at the name while Minerva nearly had a heart attack at it's mention.

"Please don't mention that name aloud, Zelda." Minerva said after a while.

"But… fear of a name just gives it more power…" Zelda replied, still slightly confused.

"I'm of a mind to agree, fear mongering is no good." Snape said with a sigh, pointedly looking at Minerva as he said it, before turning back to face Zelda. "Zelda, when you come to Hogwarts, I would advise you ask the sorting hat to place you in house Ravenclaw or my own house of Slytherin. I have a friend in the ministry that will help you get away from those muggle relatives of yours as well."

Zelda smiled, the first real smile of her life.

"Thank you, Professor Snape."

Minerva and Severus returned her smile.

"So, what do you say we go collect your school supplies? And by the way, that friend of mine has given you access to a very special gift, a house elf named Dobby. If you should ever need him, he will appear." Severus responded as he and Minerva got up, walking back to their hiding spot, beckoning Zelda to follow.

All of a sudden Zelda found herself in a completely new area, a sign identifying it as a place called "Diagon alley" which made her giggle a bit as she followed Severus and Minerva from shop to shop. Bookstores, pet stores, potion stores, anything almost stereotypically witchy you could think of was in that street. Eventually, they came to a large building at the end of the street, Gringotts bank. As they went inside, Zelda saw a lot of small people with long ears, reminiscent of those she saw in her dreams. And of herself she realised, touching the tip of her own elongated helix.

One of the bank staff had noticed as well it seemed, staring in her direction. She smiled awkwardly, and he began to speak to her, though she couldn't understand him at all.

"Um…. Hello? I'm sorry, but I can't understand what you're saying sir…" Zelda said, a tinge of sadness in her voice, though she didn't know why, "I can't speak that language… why do I feel like I should…"

"Oh, I see," The goblin said. "My apologies miss, I thought you were one of us. Your ears, specifically. So how can I help you?"

Professor Mcgonagall stepped forward, gesturing to Professor Snape to do the same.  
"Ah, professors! A student then?" The goblin said, surprised to see them.

"Miss Potter is here to collect her inheritance," Mcgonagall said calmly, "We'd like to do a blood test if you please."

"Well, Miss Potter, if you and your guardians would like to follow me," He replied, turning to leave with a small gesture.

Soon, they came upon a room with a strange metal egg in the center on a pedestal. The goblin turned back to the trio,

"Now I'm going to prick your finger so it bleeds, then you need to touch the egg. Once the analysis is done, it'll print out a ticket either confirming or denying your identity. Got it?"  
Zelda nodded, and felt a prick on her finger. As instructed, she placed her bleeding finger on the egg and waited for a result. The egg made a noise, and spat out a small paper ticket, just as the goblin said it would.  
"You can take your finger off now," He said. She looked at it, and her finger was completely healed.

The ticket read;

 _{ Zelda Tetra Potter_

 _Heir by conquest; House Slytherin_

 _Heir by blood; Hyrule, House Ravenclaw_

 _Heir by birth; James and Lillian Potter}_

"Well… that actually makes sense…" The goblin said, raising an eyebrow and looking up at Zelda after reading the paper.

"Huh?" She asked, "What makes sense?"

"Your ancestry. You're of Hylian descent, an ally to the Goblins. Not only that… you're a reincarnation of it's princess. I probably should have guessed by the name. Zelda." He replied, making a face.

"So.. that boy, the one from my dreams, is he like me? Do you know who he is?" Zelda said hopefully, "All he ever says is ' _excuse me princess'_ or that he will ' _be with me soon'_ … do you know what it means?"

"All I can tell you is that whoever this boy is, you two have some kind of spiritual connection. Perhaps in a past life, you knew him… Just be patient." The goblin added, "Things will happen in due course, you can't rush fate."

"Miss Potter? Or should I call you princess?" Snape began,

*To be continued*

((Edited With The Help Of Itz-Me-Again on Deviantart :)


	2. AN: editor is having internet issues

***Author's Note***

Everyone, my editor is having some Issues with their internet... might take a While before I can write More to this please try and be patient you guys are awesome :) Thanks for the favs and Follows on ... Have an awesome day readers. You guys are awesome :D


	3. AN: Good news and bad news

Guys, I have Good news and Bad News

Good news: I will be getting a new computer soon, Mwahahahahahahaha! That way i can write with natural reader again... yay!

The bad news is well how do I put this I am going to have to rewrite the story from the ground up. I showed a Friend of mine the Story and he Suggested that I hold Links Arrival till at least Fourth year along with many other Ideas for it No spoilers ;)

I am sorry For the pause but it will be worth it I promise

Stay awesome Guys love you all my readers


End file.
